Patent Literature 1 describes a vehicle air-conditioning system configured including an expansion valve that expands condensed refrigerant, an evaporator that evaporates the expanded refrigerant by heat exchange with air, and a compressor that compresses the refrigerant when in an evaporated gaseous state, respectively coupled together through a refrigerant line.